Kids World's Adventures in The Best of Barney
Kids World's Adventures in The Best of Barney is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Through the day, Barney, Richelle, Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Alex, Stan, and the rest of the characters meet up with Riff, BJ and Baby Bop, while remembering great times with friends. From Halloween frights to car rides, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall and Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown and Jared Harris) *Ryan Mitchell *Richelle *Winnie The Pooh *Littlefoot *Ash *Alex *Stan *Mr. Boyd (Special Guest Appearance) (Reprised by Robert Sweatmon) *Stella the Storyteller (Special Guest Appearance) (Reprised by Phyllis Cicero) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Plus Many More! (Episode casts are covered in the specific episodes that are featured in Best of Barney) Cast Members who Appeared in Barney's Memory Book *Luci *Michael *Min *Amy *Jason *Jeffery *Adam *Kathy *Tina *Shawn *Jason *Derek *Ashely *Alissa *Kristen *Robert *Stephen *Hannah *Tosha *Bridget *Jeff *Keesha *Nick *Kim *Danny *Rachel *Mario *Angela *Beth *Jackson *Sarah *Colleen *Jamal *Laura *Whitney *Kami *Gianna *Melanie Cast Members Who Appeared In Barney's Memories *Nick *Scott *Angela *Gianna *Jeff *Kim *Emily *Melanie *Mario *Kami *Beth *Tyler *Dana *Beethoven *Megan *Amy *David *Alex *Megan *Maynard the Magician *Whitney *Jackson *Laura *Sophie *Sadie﻿ *Olivia *Kathy *Brian Song List #Barney Theme Song (Remake) #Friendship Song (Remix) #He Waded in the Water (Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from:Barney's Beach Party) #William Tell Overture (Taken from: Movement) #Happy Dancin' (Taken from: On Again, Off Again) #Como La Flor (Taken from: Selena) #I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from: Let's Make Music) #This Old Man (Taken from: Play Piano with Me!) #Keep On Movin (Taken from: Amatuer Nite) #Beethoven's Medley (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Hickory Dickory Dock (Taken from Can You Sing That Song?) #Sing a Brand New Song (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #Riding in a Race Car (Taken from: On the Road Again) #Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from: Let's Go to the Fire House) #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Taken from: Guess Who?) #The Elephant Song (Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Taken from: Let's Make Music) #The Not-So-Magical Magician (Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) #Hot and Cold Medley (Mister Sun / It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!) (Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Winter's Wonderful (Taken from: Winter) #Love is the Key (Taken from: Celebrating Around The World) #Everyone Is Special (Taken from: Barney Music Videos) #I Will Always Remember You (Scenes Taken from: Four Seasons Day, The Queen of Make-Believe, Caring Means Sharing, Down on Barney's Farm, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Is Everybody Happy?, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Can You Sing That Song?, Let's Build Together, Going on a Bear Hunt, A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Let's Go for a Ride!, It's Showtime!, Barney's Colorful World!, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, Let's Make Music and lost more!) #I Love You (Remix) Trivia *his film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Leo Little, Amy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Mennace films}) and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *This was the first Barney video to be released through Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *The scene from Barney's Beach Party is redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brannan's original recording). *A clip from Once Upon a Time is the only clip of the video that isn't re-dubbed by Dean Wendt (Bob West's original voice is still there). *This marks the first appearance of Emma. *This marks the return of Stella The Storyteller and Mr. Boyd. This is also their last appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *This is the sixth time Barney wears his dancing shoes and hat. The other times were The Backyard Show, I Can Do That!, If the Shoe Fits..., Barney's Talent Show, and On Again, Off Again. *This video received criticism from older fans mostly due to the majority of the video showing post-2002 clips all clips from the Barney and the Backyard Gang series and the First and Second Generations (1992-2002). However, Stella and Mr. Boyd's cameos, the I Will Always Remember You sequence and the ''Barney's Favorite Memories ''featurette were praised. Bonus Features *Barney's Favorite Memories Featurette *I Love You: Around the World Gallery Kids World's Adventures in The Best of Barney.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Barney films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DeviantART Category:Videos Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast